Traditional hockey pants protect the area of the wearer that is delimited, at an upper end, by the waist and, at a lower end, by the knees. Protection is therefore provided to the upper leg and pelvic regions of the wearer. These pants may comprise an adjustable dorsal protective pad adapted to extend over and protect the lower spine region of the wearer.
Traditional hockey pants have inner protective pads that do not necessarily follow the contour of the hip regions when the wearer adopts different skating positions.
There is therefore a need for hockey pants offering an appropriate level of protection while allowing greater mobility to the wearer.